Kids World Babies
TheCartoonMan12's TV Spoof of "Muppet Babies". Cast *Baby Kermit - Tommy Pickles (with Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael as Extras) *Baby Piggy - Angelica Pickles *Baby Fozzie - Charlie Brown (with Sally Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Snoopy, Woodstock, Spike, Eudora, Franklin, Frieda, Violet Gray, Patty, Rerun, Pig-Pen and Sherman as Extras) (Baby Fozzie) *Baby Animal - Woody Woodpecker *Baby Scooter - Bobby *Baby Skeeter - Dora *Baby Rowlf - Dewey Wilkerson *Baby Gonzo - Tails (with Sonic the Hedgehog as Extra) (Baby Gonzo) (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Baby Bunsen - BJ *Baby Beaker - Kenny (South Park) *Baby Bean - James Wilson *Baby Janice - Emily Yeung *Nanny - Gypsy *Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Baby Robin - Dil Pickles and lots more! Episodes Seasons *Noisy Neighbors *Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? *Dental Hyjinks *Raiders of the Lost Kids World *Bobby's Hidden Talent *The Case of the Missing Chicken *Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic *What Do You Wanna Be When You Grow Up? *Close Encounters of the Rugrat Kind *James Wilson's Video Show *Fun Park Fantasies *From a Galaxy Far, Far Away *Good, Clean, Fun *Once Upon an Egg Timer *Angelica's Hyper-Activity Book *Charlie Brown's Last Laugh *The Great Cookie Robbery *Out-of-This-World History *Snow White and the Seven Kids Worlds *I Want My Kids World TV! *Musical Kids World *What's New at the Zoo? *The Great Kids World Cartoon Show *The Kids World Museum of Art *By the Book *When You Wish Upon a Kids World *Angelicarella *The Best Friend I Never Had *The Boy Zone *Kids World in Toyland *The Kids World Broadcasting Company *Tommy Goes to Washington *Charlie Brown's Family Tree *The Daily Kids World *Bobby's Uncommon Cold *Treasure Attic *Around the Nursery in 80 Days *Fine Feather Enemies *Kids World Goose *Bad Luck Brown *Of Mice and Kids World *Back to the Nursery *Kidworldland *Water Babies *The Incredible Shrinking Smalls *Where No Kids World Has Gone Before *Journey To The Center Of The Nursery *This Little Angelica Went To Hollywood *My Kids World Valentine *Invasion Of The Kids World Snackers *Twinkle Toe Kids World *Boy For The Prosecution *Kids World Island *The Pickle Who Knew Too Much *Beach Blanket Babies *Old MacTommy Had A Farm *Adventures In Kids World-Sitting *The House That Kids World Built *Masquerading Kids World *Gypsy's Day Off *Kids World Not Included *Beauty and The Boy *The Pickle Who Would Be Queen *Is There a Kids World in The House? *Slipboying Beauty *Kids World Baby Boom *Bobby By Any Other Name *He's A Wonderful Pickles *Elm Street Babies *Plan Eight from Outer Space *Junkyard Kids World *The Air Conditioner at The End of The Galaxy *Bug-Busting Babies *This Old Nursery *And Now a Word From Our Kids World *Six-To-Eight Weeks *The Pickle Ranger *Not Necessarily The Babies *Comic Capers *Faster Than a Speeding Boy *Sabrina and The Wolf *Romancing the Boy *The New Adventures of Tommymo Polo *Goosetown Babies and lots more! Gallery tumblr_lh7ox0h8VZ1qf1g75.png|Tommy Pickles as Baby Kermit angelica.gif|Angelica Pickles as Baby Piggy Charlie-Brown-3.jpg|Charlie Brown as Baby Fozzie Woody_Woodpecker_Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Baby Animal Bobby 300.png|Bobby as Baby Scooter Dora The Explorer Perrito's Big Surprise cap5.png|Dora as Baby Skeeter ERIKPERSULLIVAN.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Baby Rowlf James01bg.jpg|James Wilson as Baby Gonzo BJ 2.jpg|BJ as Baby Bunsen kenny_mccormick_south_park_avatar_by_domo11111-d7in74f.jpg|Kenny as Baby Beaker AOSTH-miles_tails_prower.jpg|Tails as Baby Bean 695319-pineapple-cake.jpg|Emily Yeung as Baby Janice 5e589194e145f6a40479466103cd8e6e.jpg|Gypsy as Nanny ff983264-2a8d-44e6-8f85-a6c20af1318a.gif|Uncle Waldo as Uncle Statler 416529_1270835757761_full.jpg|Uncle Max as Uncle Waldorf 84861cdf6549c7c71bd17714abccde26.jpg|Dil Pickles as Baby Robin Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Muppet Babies TV Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:2018 Category:DeviantART Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12